


Sand In Between Our Toes

by atogyuzizi



Category: Block B, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), NU'EST, Original characters - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol/Lots of Hard Lemonade, Alternate Universe - High School, Beaches, Bounces from Main story to Other Stories, Busan Collegiate (Exo's high school), Daegu High (BTS' High School), EXO and BTS make minor appearances, F/M, Jeonghan 100 percent fed up as well, Jinhwan is 10/10 fed up, M/M, Seoul International (Main School, Slowly but surely WooGyu, Slowly but surely YeolJong, Summer Vacation, but I added them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atogyuzizi/pseuds/atogyuzizi
Summary: Summer is finally here. Sungjong is tired of playing chance .





	Sand In Between Our Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everybody! have a kick ass summer!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everybody%21+have+a+kick+ass+summer%21).



hello. atogyuzizi here. yes, a summer story. i know, cliché. but, here are some warnings...

yes, everyone is either in 11th or 12th grade. drinking shouldn'tbe in their plans but it's just a story.

yes, exo and bts are here. they aren't main characters though. 

yeah, my ocs are girls. deal with it!

no, i don't know how many chapters I'm aiming for.

that's about it. go ahead, read on.


End file.
